evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne Hamilton
Dwayne Hamilton D. O. B: '''March 20, 1990 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City, New York Occupation: 'Terrorist/Hacker '''Power: 'Technopathy '''Affiliations: Nemesis Personality Dwayne doesn't like most people and they usually don't like him because he thinks he's better than them. If he see's someone who could be deemed as useful he will act extremely friendly towards them then double cross them when no longer deemed necessary. He is your basic Villain he wants money, power, and for other specials to rule the world. He believes that people like him should be in charge and that the un-evolved should either hurry up and evolve or die. He believes "Heroes" are simply basic humans that evolved on accident and that they should either change their ways or they too should be wiped off the face of the earth. He believes he cause to be self-righteous and that he himself is on par with Malcolm X and Elijah Muhammad as a rights leader. He also finds himself to be a sort of Messiah among the evolved human community believing that he will rise up and rule them. History Dwayne was born in Atlanta, Georgia. During his early childhood he was pretty much the center of attention until his younger cousin Jordan was born. He was the only child and for that reason he was spoiled rotten. He always got his way, was never disciplined and because of this during school always got in trouble. He would constantly argue with the teacher and other students. During elementary school he constantly go into fights with other kids and was always in detention but, he still managed to get straight A's. He got straight A's all the way through Elementary school and most of middle School until the eighth Grade when he discovered that he could control electronics with his mind. He used his power to Hack ATMs and take money so he could buy himself friendship but, instead of a friendship he got a membership to a local gang. The gang had him use his power to get them money. They didn't know how he did it but, they didn't ask questions but, the police did the night they caught him doing it. He didn't answer because he knew they would think he was crazy. So they sent him to juvie where he was to stay for two years. He used his powers to escape many times out of boredom and let himself be captured for every time he would be put in longer which allowed him to not only increase the strength of his powers but, allow him to think of his master plot. During his time in Juvie he realized that humanity was deeply flawed and figured that he wasn't the only person in the world like him. So he finally figured out when he was going to escape for good. He decided that he would use a few other juvies to escape. So he had three people cause a distraction so he could break into the server room and shut down all the security then ome back and help them. He managed to shut it down security but, "forgot" help his accomplices but, he managed escape. Dwayne was gathering information for his scheme for special dominance when he was looked upon by the Company. Seeing this as a good opportunity to gather information he joined. While with The Company he was partnered with a man named Daniel Simmons, Dwayne and Daniel “hunted down” various “criminals” with abilities. After several months with the Company he was invited to join a group known as Nemesis. The group’s primary goal was the same as Dwayne’s world dominance for people like themselves. Dwayne joined without even a second thought. Dwayne knew he would have to leave the company so he decided to do it with a bang. When he and Daniel were tracking a dangerous killer named Azrael they managed to trap Azrael in a burning warehouse. As they watched the building burn Dwayne assaulted Daniel to a state of near death. Currently Dwayne is part of Nemesis doing dirty such as recruiting other specials to join them and gathering various tidbits of information. Collected Information Dwayne has collected various amounts of Information on various people, places and organizations over the years. These include *J.J Carter *Daniel Simmons *Natalie Milton *Joseph Jordan *Azrael *Mohinder Suresh *Various Other Compnay Agents *The Company *Building 26 *The New York Stock Exchange *United Nations Headquarters *Amelia Carlos *Genna Roberts Theme Song Kill Everybody: By Skrillex Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis